


Promise

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill, mention of Seb's violent occupation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock wants a promise from Seb and knows just how to get it.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a downwithwritersblock prompt from an anonymous reader who asked for Seblock -- ‘Huh…Now where did that come from?’
> 
> The rating and graphic violence warning are me being cautious -- there's a description of the aftermath of violence and I don't want to squick anyone out.

“Huh. Now where did that come from?” Sebastian Holmes was in the kitchen, staring at the decapitated head in the fridge.

“The morgue, of course,” his husband murmured. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Seb’s waist from behind and rested his chin on Seb’s shoulder.

Seb rolled his eyes. “Pretty damn obvious, but what I meant is that I don’t remember taking half of Mr. O’Neil’s head off. You know me – one bullet between the eyes.”

“Someone was trying to cover up your involvement.”

He turned in Sherlock’s arms to face him, raising an eyebrow. “Would that someone be the British Government?”

Sherlock smirked. “He is fond of his brother-in-law.”

“Right.” Seb wrapped his arms around him. “I still plan on going straight after the holidays.”

“That’ll certainly reduce Molly’s workload. Not to mention mine. Do you know how hard it is to ‘solve’ cases when it’s my own husband behind the murder?”

Seb smirked. “The conspiracies you keep feeding Lestrade and John have been entertaining to read about.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I’m running out of suspects. I can only blame the Illuminati and various Mafias so many times.”

“Uh huh. You only have to come up with…” He paused, thinking over his most recent jobs. “Three more excuses. That is, unless someone hires me between now and New Year’s.”

Sherlock groaned. “That’s it, you’re on terminal leave for the rest of the month.”

Seb grinned proudly. “Look at you, using a military term correctly.”

Sherlock murmured in his ear, “You’re getting off track, love. Now, are you going to start being an upstanding citizen or are you sleeping on the couch until New Year’s?”

Seb shivered. He couldn’t help it – Sherlock’s voice always did things to him. “Okay, okay.” He grinned. “You know I can’t resist you.”

“Prove it,” Sherlock murmured, grinning.

Seb spent the rest of the afternoon doing just that.


End file.
